Valentine's Day In Chocolate Ville
by Jaded Baby Blues
Summary: AU. Jubia enters Chocolate Ville and falls in love with a certain dark haired man. She wants to get him something special for Valentine's Day but what would be special in a place that only sells chocolate? GrayxJubia.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. But now I wished that Gray Fullbuster was mine and mine to love and just plain mine! But that isn't gonna happen so…**

**Author's Note: Have recently become obsessed with GrayxJubia pairing. I read Fairy Tail the manga and was like "Wow! They're a pretty cute couple…" I dunno. I just love it when a girl falls in love with a smexy guy who isn't really the hero but close enough…Sigh. **

**Warnings: AU, simple plot, probably some OOC-ness (Gray's part), fluff and other stuff.**

**I wanted to write this for so long…I just wasn't so sure which anime/manga I'd use it for.**

* * *

Jubia walked into Chocolate Ville for the first time in her life. It was raining when she did and the colorful town now looked a little dull because of the sudden dark and humid weather. It always rained whenever Jubia was around. She didn't mind it. If anything Jubia found the rain to be a beautiful thing. She loved the cool silent pitter patter of the rain drops falling on her head and shoulders. It made her feel at ease.

Jubia had been out of the horrible orphanage just a few weeks ago. Now she was 18 years old, the people at the orphanage said she had to take care of herself. Well, she thought it was for the better. She never liked the psycho kids there anyway. Gazille had always been one of the mean kids in there.

Jubia had wanted to go to Chocolate Ville when she was 12 but Gazille and the others wouldn't let her. He said it only rained whenever she went with them so he locked her up in the closet instead. Jubia had been so upset that time.

Jubia found herself walking down a street full of the loveliest little chocolate shops on either side of it. She watched in fascination as owners of the shops bustled about in the kitchen and at the counter, trying to please their customers.

All of the shops seemed to sell only one thing and one thing alone and that was chocolate. They sold it in different varieties of course but it was still all made of chocolate. For example, Erza's Chocolate Armor shop sold only armor made of chocolate (A/N: I know. It's totally weird) and Lucy's Pet Shop actually sold cutsie little bunnies, and kitties all made of chocolate.

The rain magnet, Jubia was about to enter a Hot Chocolate shop owned by someone called Makarov when a whole crowd of girls ran to her, almost trampling her in the process.

"Loki-kun! Go out with me!" one of the silly fangirls cried out desperately.

"No! You said you'd have dinner with me, Loki!" screeched another.

The said male looked at them with an amused twinkle in his eyes at his legion of very loyal fangirls.

"There, there, my angels. I'll go out with every one of you!"

Jubia coughed on the puffs of dust caused by the fangirls and their stampeding. She was about to go boiling mad with them for almost killing her when a hand grasped her shoulder gently.

She turned to look at the person who had touched her so softly and was caught unawares by the handsome face that stared back at her.

"You okay?" asked the handsome face in concern. He had dark hair that was made up in a messy laid-back kind of style. He kept it quite long as it was almost reaching past his shoulders and bits and pieces of it trailed in his face, framing his handsome features nicely. His body was slightly bent as he had a hand on her shoulder and he was looking at her on the ground.

"Ah…Uhm…Err…" was all that came out of Jubia's parted lips. Suddenly she felt a pitter patter of her heart and it was not because of the rain. What was that feeling? She had never felt like that with any male before. Sure, Jubia had boyfriends before but all of them never made her feel so nervous and excited like this man did. His voice alone made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

She felt herself blush under the man's gaze.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," he introduced himself. "Why don't you come into my shop and rest for a bit before Loki's legion of fangirls attack you again, huh?"

Gray held out his hand at her and Jubia felt her heart thumping faster in her chest when she reached out a hand to hold his. Oh, was this love she was feeling?

"Oh, okay" she managed to whisper.

It turned out that Gray's shop was an utter disaster! The whole place was a mess and it looked like someone had put a gazillion chocolate bars in the microwave and made the whole thing explode. Chocolate hang on ever wall and it was all splattered in the most messy kind of way anything could get.

"Dammit, Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful when you're working at the stove?!" Gray cried out angrily at a rose-haired male. The male looked back at Gray with hatred filled eyes and he barked back his reply at said man.

"Shut up, Gray! If you hadn't trashed Lucy's shop we'd still be her co-owner of it!"

Gray bit back with a comeback of his own.

"Yeah, well, this is my shop and you have to listen to me coz' I'm the boss here!"

"No you're not! I'm the boss here!"

Both men just leaped at each other and began bashing each other with full force. Natsu had grabbed Gray by the hair and was already slamming his fist in Gray's stomach while Gray had both hands wrapped around Natsu's neck. The brawl went on for hours on end.

Jubia watched them (well, mostly she was just watching Gray) with laughter in her eyes. She didn't know why but suddenly everything seemed brighter when she was with Gray. Even though she'd only met him today but Jubia felt better with him than she did with any other person.

Jubia had always felt like an outcast among the other kids at the orphanage. Phantom Orphanage was about the worst place for any orphan to be at. She had suffered at the hands of Gazille and many others. They were all just of bunch of bullies who never made her feel as good as she was feeling now.

Jubia didn't know it, but the reason why she felt better and brighter was because it had stopped raining….

**O o O o O**

_A week later…February 14__th_

Jubia's crush on Gray had manifested into a deep love that Jubia couldn't deny. She was head over heels in love with Gray. He had been so kind to her. Gray had suggested she worked with them at their shop (she found out that Gray and Natsu co-owned it and that made neither of them boss) and she was grateful to him for that. She was always cleaning and helping Natsu out in the kitchen making batches of chocolate. They even paid her and Jubia was all the more grateful to Gray and she was truly over the moon for him.

The only problem was she never told him her feelings. Jubia cursed herself for being such a coward but she was afraid Gray wouldn't love her back. He hadn't shown her any interest in 'that way' before and at most only treated her as a friend. Jubia didn't want to destroy their friendship just to express her love for him.

She had given him signs though. Like yesterday, when he said he was hungry, Jubia immediately rushed and gave him a packed bento she'd made specially for him.

"_Thanks Jubia…But I'm allergic to cuttle fish…" Gray said with an apologetic smile._

_Jubia had bowed her head in hurt at his confession. _

"_If he can't eat it then I will!" yelled Natsu happily._

So in the end, the bento had went to Natsu's stomach instead and the whole thing only left her feeling more depressed than ever. She felt desperate to tell him her true feelings but Jubia was also afraid of rejection so she only made signs to show him she liked him but never really told the-not-too-bright Gray her true feelings.

Sighing Jubia turned to look at the clock hanging on the wall. It was already her lunch break and she was about to take off her apron when Gray walked in.

"G-Gray-sama!" Jubia cried in surprise.

Gray carried an armful of chocolate boxes all prettily wrapped in colorful wrapping paper and ribbons. He let out a frustrated groan when he caught sight of Jubia.

"Look at all this! It's all from my _fangirls_…Never even knew I had any…" he muttered bitterly, stressing the word 'fangirls' as if it was poison on his tongue. He dumped the whole load of boxes into the trash can and slammed the lid on.

"Why would they suddenly give you chocolates, Gray-sama?" Jubia asked tentatively. She felt a sharp stab of jealousy at his mention of his 'fangirls'. Gray never seemed to have any so why was this suddenly happening?

"Don't you know?" Gray asked with a puzzled look on his face, "Today's Valentine's Day. I bet you even Natsu has a few gifts from admirers already…"

"Valentine's Day?" Jubia gasped in astonishment. She had not realized what day it was today. An important day for a person in love and she had forgotten all about it! Oh no! Well, she had to do something about it! Gray had to know today if it weren't any other day!

Jubia thought hard about what to get for Gray. What do you give to people on Valentine's Day? Chocolate of course!

Happy at her newly found idea, Jubia was about to rush and get Gray a nice box of chocolates when she realized that was what he'd thrown away earlier. Jubia was yet again seized by that horrible feeling of being dejected and depressed. Gray didn't want chocolates for Valentine's Day. Well, what did he want?

"Err, Gray-sama, why did you throw away all those chocolates?" Jubia asked timidly.

"Well, coz' it's boring! Same thing every year, you know? I keep getting chocolates when I don't want any. I mean, I practically have a shop that sells chocolates already so why would I want any more?" Gray said in a bored tone.

"I'd want something different. Something new and cooler! Something unique!" he continued, "Those stupid fangirls just keep giving me chocolate I don't want or need."

With that, Gray walked into the kitchen and began yelling and screaming at Natsu. Looks like Natus had made yet another huge mess in the kitchen.

Jubia stood staring into space as she tried figuring out what would be unique to give Gray. She needed to think outside of the box and figure out something truly different than chocolate.

Jubia was on a mission! She was going to spend her lunch break trying to find Gray a perfect gift for Valentine's Day.

She went and searched about at almost every shop on Chocolate Ville but to no avail. All the shops in Chocolate Ville sold chocolates and nothing else. It was getting to be really depressing when Jubia came across a tiny little shop far away from Gray's.

It was called Mirajane's Flower Shop. A flower shop! That was what she needed! Jubia could get something different and unique for Gray after all. Flowers were a good gift on Valentine's Day weren't they?

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Jubia called out as she walked into the shop. The whole place was covered in flowers and it made the most beautiful picture ever. Flowers of all kinds of sizes, shapes and colors adorned the place making it look like a little indoor garden.

A beautiful young woman appeared behind the counter and she smiled at Jubia.

"What can I do for you, miss?" she asked sweetly. She was a few years older than Jubia but she was very pretty and she looked really nice.

"Jubia would like to buy something for Gray-sama but it needs to be unique" Jubia said slowly, a blush spreading her delicate features when she thought of Gray.

"Jubia thinks it would be good if Jubia got him some flowers for Valentine's Day!"

Mirajane nodded in understanding.

"You're getting a gift for someone, huh?" she stroked her chin thoughtfully. "That Gray is a very hard man to please. Didn't like any of the chocolates sent to him last year on the same day…Well, maybe a man like that would like some roses, eh?"

Minutes later, Jubia walked out of the shop with a large bouquet of roses.

She rushed back to Gray's shop so she wouldn't miss any working time. Her lunch break was almost over and she didn't want to make Gray thought of her as a lazy bum. No, that would be bad because Gray called Natsu a lazy bum and everybody knows how much Gray hates Natsu.

One minute before her lunch break was over, Jubia managed to run in the shop panting and sweating.

"Whoa! Jubia-chan! Are you alright?" Happy, Natsu's cat cried out in alarm at her very shocking entrance.

"Jubia is fine…pants…Where…pants…Is Gray-sama?" she panted heavily. The roses in her hands were still in pretty good shape and she really wanted to give it to Gray before they got wilted.

"You looking for me, Jubia?" came Gray's voice behind the counter. He looked at Jubia expectantly.

_Okay! Time to gather up your courage Jubia and tell him how you feel!_

Jubia stomped forward until she was face to face with Gray. A deep shade of red graced her cheeks and she felt her heart pounding so loudly in her chest.

"Jubia…Jubia…Jubia wanted to give these to Gray-sama!" she cried out and tossed the bouquet of roses to Gray.

She bowed in fear and mumbled her confession of love for him.

"Jubia has fallen in love with Gray-sama and Jubia wants Gray-sama to know that on Valentine's Day…"

Gray watched Jubia's lips move as she spoke. Her hair was covering the rest of her face and he really couldn't see much because of that tall hat she wore.

"Oh…" Gray whispered at her declaration. He didn't know Jubia had a crush on him. He liked her but he hadn't thought of her in any way inappropriate for a boss to think of an employee. He watched as a blushing face emerged under her hair and hat and felt a blush on his face too. Jubia was pretty and kind of cute too and he thought it wouldn't be really bad to feel her lips against his…Wait! He shouldn't have thought of that!

"Jubia hopes that Gray-sama likes the present she got for Gray-sama…" Jubia said in hopeful tones, "It's different from the other gifts Gray-sama received from his fangirls."

"Eeeh?" Gray said as he raised a dark eyebrow. He looked down at the roses and sniffed a lungful of the sweet aroma.

He looked up back at Jubia and smiled a sexy smile that made Jubia melt at the sight of it.

"Thanks, Jubia," he said and he took a bite from the pink colored roses in his hand.

"I haven't had Mira's chocolate roses for some time now…"

"Ch-Ch-Chocolate roses??" Jubia silently screamed. She sweat dropped and almost fainted. The gift she got was no different form what his other fangirls got for him. But Gray quickly caught her in his powerful arms before she made to the floor.

"Hey, it's okay! I liked your gift…Don't feel bad about it," Gray drawled sexily into her ear.

"I wanted something unique, didn't I? And I got it…" he leaned in slowly and kissed Jubia's parted lips.

It was Jubia's first real kiss and she felt herself sail across the sky and to the stars and back again.

"You should know, in Chocolate Ville nobody sells anything but chocolates…" Gray said seductively as he pecked her cheek tenderly.

Yeah…She should have known that she thought as another blush made its way to her face.

* * *

**A/N: Review me, okay? No flames and constructive criticism are allowed but I really don't want any…**


End file.
